Episode 8800 (23rd December 2015)
Plot Robert finds himself being off with Tracy and decides to visit Rob to set his mind at ease. Todd answers Tracy's phone to Rob. Tracy pretends it's the first time he's called but Todd isn't fooled and gets the whole story from her. Tyrone insists that the Lapland project goes ahead. The residents get to work on transforming the street. Todd can't believe that Tracy is defending Rob after what he did. The factory staff get in training for the ping-pong tournament with O'Driscolls. Beth reveals to Aidan that Kirk has trophies for ping-pong. David goes Christmas shopping and bumps into Marion Logan and a police officer; her purse has been stolen. Feeling sorry for her, David treats her to a coffee but struggles to contain his guilt when she talks about having nowhere to go for Christmas after falling out with her sister over Callum. He offers to bring Max over to visit her. As David is late arriving home, Nick drives the Platts to the panto in his van. Sally tells Anna that she and Tim want to spend their first Christmas as a married couple alone and asks her to break the news to Faye. Kylie thinks David missed the panto deliberately and tells him they're over. Anna is gutted after seeing Kevin and Joanne returning from their second date. Leanne spots Robert's visiting order and gets him to confide in her about Rob. David feels that Callum has succeeded in tearing his family apart. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson *Joanne - Martha Cope Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell *Manchester - Unknown street Notes *The location scenes of David Platt meeting Marion Logan in Manchester were recorded on Monton Road in Eccles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David bumps into Marion after she has her purse stolen, so offers to bring Max round to lift her spirits; and Todd is stunned when he answers Tracy's phone - and discovers the caller is Rob. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,910,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes